The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to bearing compartments thereof.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more rotor shafts that transfer power and rotary motion from a turbine section to a compressor section and a fan section. Each rotor shaft is supported by a plurality of bearing systems.
Rotor dynamics require some bearing systems to be sprung and damped. A spring with a series of beams arranged in a cage-like structure provides particular rotor dynamic stiffness requirements while the damper minimizes the transfer of vibrational forces from and into static structure. Engine arrangement configurations, clearance requirements, geometric tolerance, thermal growth considerations and bearing location requirements define a bearing compartment axial length which, in a turbine section, typically affects a turbine disk bore dimension and the weight thereof. Although effective, such springs require relatively considerable axial space.